


But We Do

by ilyatath



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, someone like you AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyatath/pseuds/ilyatath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt ends up moving in with Sebastian after his boyfriend breaks up with him. How bad is going to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by **Takeyoufromthecynicsinthistown**. To whom goes all my thanks.
> 
> English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. This work is loosely based on the movie **Someone Like You**.

# Prologue

You know when you put together a worst-thing-that-can-happen list and then one of those things actually happens to you? Well, this is not exactly one of those times. No, this is so much worse that Kurt could've never ever come up with it, not even in a billion years of heavy drinking and drug abuse.

  
He is moving in with Sebastian Smythe. Not moving in as a couple, no. But still. They'll share the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. There'll be a lot of sharing. Too much sharing for Kurt's liking.

  
Why does he wants to do it then? Oh, right. Because he said so. Because he had move out from his and Rachel's apartment to move in with someone who turned out to be a complete jerk. This jerk-that-shall-not-be-named, he first propose Kurt to move in together and then, after they found the perfect place and Kurt has already packed his things up, he decides to get back together with his ex. Marvelous. Great. Who doesn't wish something like that?

  
Rachel by that point had already made arrangement with a new roommate, Quinn. And while the two offer Kurt to stay with them, he really isn't up to it. They would have found the space, probably, but it wouldn't had been comfortable. Plus the expression on the jerk-that-shall-not-be-named's face when Kurt asked Sebastian, out of all people, if he was still looking for a roommate was priceless.

  
He could still hear his shocked voice, "You're moving in with _Sebastian_?" and for few minutes it makes him smile with satisfaction. Just until reality kicks in and he finds himself asking the same question, more shocked and with a slice of panic.

  
The apartment is nice, is an answer. And when he first got to see it, he was pleasantly surprised to find out that it didn't look like a mess and he didn't see any health hazard either. Guess living with Finn had scarred him for life. No, the apartment was really nice, well kept, spacious and in a good position. Really, the only flaw was basically Sebastian.

  
Yet things with them aren't like in high school anymore. Kurt still doesn't like Sebastian and he is sure that the feeling is mutual. But after they kept running into each other in a city like New York with a little more than eight million people in it, they came to accept the fact that they both existed and weren't going anywhere else.

  
So it happens that they share a table at their usual coffee shop now and then, when all the place is full. They don't really talk that much, the occasional insult just for practice. Then you-know-who makes is coming out as a major jerk by leaving Kurt boyfriend-less, homeless and with no other choice than moving in with Sebastian Smythe.

  
OK, maybe he had other choices. He could have accepted Rachel and Quinn's offer just for the time necessary to find a new place, a Sebastian-less place. But he doesn't have the energy, going back apartment hunting just him is the last thing he wants to do. So he sucks it up (the situation!) and goes living with Sebastian. How bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this AU in mind for quite sometime and finally, at 3am in the morning I wrote this instead of getting any sleep for the day of work and study that awaited me.
> 
> Cross-posted to [Livejournal](http://ilyatath.livejournal.com/9451.html) and [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/40158411236/but-we-do-prologue).


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt ends up moving in with Sebastian after his boyfriend breaks up with him. How bad is going to be?
> 
> Week One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d. English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. This work is loosely based on the movie **Someone Like You**.

# Chapter One

"So you're really doing this?" Sebastian asks Kurt while he unpacks in his, _theirs_ , apartment.

"I thought it was pretty clear when I signed the papers and all".

"Yeah... but you know..." Kurt doesn't know and Sebastian doesn't finish the sentence right away. He stops while looking at Kurt putting things out of boxes like he's watching Mary Poppins put out a floor lamp from her purse. "I thought you were just saying it to shut up that guy... what's-his-name, Blaine 2.0".

"Well, I wasn't... and he is not Blaine 2.0, I don't even know what that means" Kurt protests while he arranges his stuff around in the room, which it's luckily very spacious. And the walk-in closet. Did he mentions the walk-in closet as one of the pros of moving in here? He also adds "And I don't want to know" but not quickly enough.

"It means that you were always together going around giving diabetes to people", Sebastian's voice is dripping disgust.

"We were not doing such a thing and you weren't forced to watch us so intently". He is starting to get on his nerves, Kurt just feels it. Five minutes and thirty-six seconds is how much they lasted alone.

"Oh, I wasn't" Sebastian cares to precise "Like I wasn't keeping seats for you two... and yet you still manage to sit at _my_ table anyway and giving me the oogies every single time".

"The oogies? What are you, twelve? And I remember times when _you_ where the one sitting at _our_ table". Kurt looks at him, daring him to respond.

Sebastian stares right back, "Payback is a bitch" it's all he says with easy nonchalance. "Do you really need all this junk?" he asks then picking up a little sculpture that Finn made for Kurt's birthday.

"One, it's not junk. Two, yes." Kurt walks up to him "And three, it's none of your business" and takes the sculpture back. "Now, get out of my room!".

* * *

One week after the move and they make it through without killing each other. Aside from little roommates fights about the use of the bathroom and the comparting division in the fridge, there are no incidents. Yet the strangeness of living with Sebastian doesn't die down. Kurt simply either doesn't think about it or suddenly realize that they live together and that simple thought keeps being shocking and unreal.

Kurt is not the same person he was when he first met Sebastian and he doubts Sebastian is too, or so he hopes. But he didn't really knew him back then and he surely doesn't now. Sebastian had been a two-dimensional high school villain that tried to get in Kurt's then-boyfriend pants. After, he had been the guy from his past that kept popping around NYC and with whom he has found himself - occasionally - sharing a table in a coffee shop with some banter to go along with the coffee.  
But now? Who is Sebastian the roommate?

A spy? A serial killer? A spy serial killer?

He really ought to pay more attention to what is going on on the stage but his ex is there with the other guys from the chorus, been his usual charming self. Thinking about Sebastian is the only thing keeping him from make his thoughts pick a direction that he doesn't want to. Like, how did he had not seeing it coming?  
Then the sadist.... ehm, the director calls back their attention and Kurt doesn't have time to think about nothing for the next three hours and a half except his steps and notes.

* * *

He manages to get out before The Jerk can corner him and go on and on with his useless apologies.  
"I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened to pick a very sharp pair of scissors and use it to first stab and then cut your little heart in tiny little pieces. Really. Friends?" Well, OK... he doesn't say exactly that but the general sense is the same. The bottom line is that someone has left him, again. Blaine, Adam, The Jerk. They all started great and ended up hurting him in the worst possible way.

Kurt wants to snap out of this train of thoughts. He doesn't want to feel miserable but he is tired, both physically and emotionally, and doesn't have the strength to keep the sadness and self-pity at bay. Plus, the director is such a bastard that he could compete with Sebastian for the _Most Mean Person of the Year Award_.

Ah, right... Sebastian. His new roommate.  
The thought of him drains the last energy he has left in his body and he leans against the wall of the elevator on the ride up to his, _theirs_ , apartment. He has to stop at the door, take a deep breath before open it and go inside.

The place looks empty and the lack of Sebastian gets a relived sigh out of him. In the one week he has been living here he has seen very little of his roommate. Luckily, he adds. Probably the reason why they are both still alive and living under the same roof.

Kurt suspects Quinn of running bets with their friends on how long they'll last but he is always too busy with something - ignoring his ex, planning painful way of ending the director's life - to tell them off. He's just grateful the news hasn't reach his father and Finn yet. Because he has no idea on how to explain it.  
"Hi, dad... do you remember that guy I hated back in high school? The one that wanted to steal my boyfriend and tried to to blackmail the Glee club out of competing? Yes?! Good. We live together now. Isn't it great?!". No, it is not great. It isn't something that Kurt knows how to say to his dad. Mostly because he can't face the shame of having to tell about The Jerk, about how stupid he feels for believing they were really moving in together.

"Honey, I'm home" is Sebastian's mocking salute.

Kurt sighs and decides that throwing something at him is not worth it. "Just in time for dinner, sweetheart" he responds with half a cup of sarcasm, one-quarter acid and one-quarter poison. Shaken, not stirred.

Sebastian whistles "Someone has his panties in a twist. What happened... they didn't let you wear a tutu?".

"It's a musical, not a ballet. Not that you'd know the difference. And you're not eating my food. I'm cooking for me, not for you".

"Whatever" he shrugs. "It doesn't even looks edible." but he still comes near Kurt, looking over his shoulder "Is that fresh basil?".

Kurt sighs, irritated. "You can't be serious" he mutters and the tells Sebastian "At least, set the table".

* * *

Ten minutes and they are eating pasta together. Sebastian is too occupied with eating and checking his cellphone to bother Kurt anymore and Kurt cherish the moment until it last. He occupies the time watching the other man. Sebastian's long fingers around the fork, the sauce-stained lips, the loose collar of his dress-up shirt that let you have a peek at his collarbone. _Who are you?_ Kurt asks him silently.

But Sebastian doesn't respond, he doesn't even notice the question. And when he raise his eyes, Kurt's have already left him.

"Not so bad, princess" is his way of say "thank you", Kurt supposes.

"I can't say the same thing for you, troll-face" but he doesn't really put feeling in the insult, he is just that tired.

"You should go get your beauty sleep... even if it's a little late for that" Sebastian answers back while he gets up and takes the dishes.

"Hm" Kurt leaves Sebastian dealing with doing the dishes, it's only fair, and goes in his room. He crumbles on his bed, rolls up the covers, and falls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "A spy? A serial killer? A spy serial killer?" is an homage to Pride & Prejudice v-log adaptation [The Lizzie Bennet Diaries](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6690D980D8A65D08).
> 
> Cross-posted to [Livejournal](http://ilyatath.livejournal.com/9559.html) and [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/40485352286/but-we-do-chapter-1)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt ends up moving in with Sebastian after his boyfriend breaks up with him. How bad is going to be?
> 
> Week Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS** : brief Sebastian/OMC, graphic. I name some kinks, but is just the name.
> 
> Unbeta’d. English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. This work is loosely based on the movie **Someone Like You**.

# Chapter Two

Another week passes and it goes by in a blur. Kurt's days are full of work. Rehearsals, dancing, singing, serving tables in that damn coffee shop. The director that yells at him, the hysterics of the actors that get to play the key roles, his ex with his worry and care for him that he doesn't want. People asking for a coffee order that is longer than Hamlet monologue. Tea or coffee? Strong or decaf? Sugar or cream?

_Go the fuck away or go die slowly in a cave?_ , he want to ask is ex but he can't. Because the ex with whom the Jerk got back it's no other than the director, and the last thing Kurt needs is to get kick out of the show. He has spent the last year working with this people, putting up with a lot of crap. He has simply put too much in this to give up now.

So he keeps his mouth shut as much as he can, and work as hard as he can and more. Going home at the end of the day is like finally reaching the shore after a day spent fighting to keep the head above water just enough to not drown.

And Sebastian? Usually not at home, not when Kurt is anyway.

When Kurt isn't too tired to notice it, he ask himself if maybe he was right back in high school when he suspected Sebastian to live in the Lima Bean. Maybe that is why all this past few years he kept seeing him in that damn coffee shop, he secretly lives in it and the apartment is just a front.

* * *

At the end of this day Kurt is tired but for once it's just his body that feels worn out. The only worry he has is about milk, does he have enough to make a souffle? He can't remember and there is always the possibility that Sebastian drank the last of it. And what about the dark chocolate? Compiling a mental groceries list, he stops at a convenience store on his way home. He exit it full of bags, more tired and with less money in his wallet but feeling good with himself.

So, of course, this is the night that Sebastian has decided to actually stay in his - _theirs_ \- apartment. He pays half the bills he might as well use it. Likewise for the big comfortable couch on which he is seated watching a soccer game on the big flat screen that he also paid for.

Yet Kurt is in a too good mood to be disappointed. "I bought the milk" he tells him, "Do you need the oven? I'm thinking making a souffle". And too distracted with putting away the groceries he doesn't notice right away that there is something else that holds Sebastian's attention aside from the game.

Unfortunately, the kitchen and the living area is just one big space. And while such an arrangement it does no doubt look good on the cover of an interior design magazine, it does have some disadvantages. Like, right now, it provides Kurt with the one thing he can't overlook and brush aside:

The guy that is between Sebastian's legs giving him a blow-job.

"Oh, God.. Sebastian!" is Kurt's protest that Sebastian replies to with a loud moan. Kurt feels his face heat, like he is the one caught with his pants down.

"Sebastian?" Kurt tries again, careful not to look at them.

"Kurt.." is Sebastian sinful answer matched with another, sinful and loud, moan. "Don't stop" he urges the guy, keeping him there with the hand that he has between the other's dark hair.

But while the guy keeps going, with a more fast pace and taking in more of Sebastian by the way he moves his head, Kurt says "Please, stop.." instead. He does it in what is little more than a whisper and half hopes to be heard and half hopes not, not wanting it to came off as pleading as he feels.

He goes back to the kitchen and tries to ignores the sounds that they are making. Luckily, is just one minute more of this torture before he can hear Sebastian coming. Always loud, always in a way that ignite a warm feeling in Kurt's body that linger a moment longer in his belly and on his face.

After that, it's just the sound of the guy leaving. The guy doesn't say much to Sebastian and avoids Kurt, finally showing his embarrassment. The only one that doesn't have this problem is Sebastian. He gets up from the couch and goes to the bathroom without speaking one single word.

Kurt is finally left alone. He takes a moment for a deep breathe and a relief sigh before starting making dinner.

* * *

By the time Sebastian is finished with the shower and he's back, clothed, Kurt has the souffle ready to go in the oven and the salmon with tomatoes and thyme is five minutes away to be perfectly cook. The smell is inviting and Kurt is hungry.

But he is also angry, a little with himself and a lot with Sebastian. So, even if he has made enough for the two of them he has decided to not feed his roommate without talking about the incident. He starts giving him a sharp look when he tries to come close to spying the dinner over his shoulder.

"Ahi!" Sebastian cries jokingly, bringing his hand to his lips as to kiss a cut better. His hairs are still damp from the shower. The old t-shirt he is wearing fits him too well, highlighting how Sebastian has grown and probably spent sometime in a gym. Maybe he lived in one before going back living in a coffee shop.

"It's not funny, Sebastian, like it wasn't finding you and your.. whatever.. doing... on the couch. On the _couch_!" he stresses with the voice and the spatula he is branding like a sword. "Why do you had to do it on the couch? I sit on that thing, Sebastian... and you two could have stop and go to your bedroom. Where, you know, there are walls and a door.. and more important, I'm _not_ there".

For his part, Sebastian does a good job of ignoring Kurt's rant and starts setting the table.

"Are you even listening to me? I'm serious, Sebastian, we need rules!". Kurt tone grows more intense but his eyes are on the salmon that is by now done.

"Age-play and scat gross me out, my safe-word is Apples and.." Sebastian starts, proving to Kurt that is not taking it seriously.

"And you're middle name is Idiot!" Kurt huffs irritated. "Rule number one, any sexual activity takes place in one's own room. Not the kitchen, not the couch!".

Sebastian raise his hands in an act of surrender "Okey, jeez. You're going to pop a vein or something". He sits and invites Kurt to do the same with a slight gesture of his hand.

Kurt gets out a frustrated sigh but then he too sits. They manage to eat in silence and with each bite of salmon and each breath of dark chocolate that come from the oven, Kurt lets his irritation with Sebastian go.

When he raises his eyes he finds Sebastian's looking right at him. He can't make exactly the color, the seemed darker before but now he can't make out if they are gray or blue. Great, another mystery.

"What?" Kurt asks, tone sharp, almost fishing for another fight.

"How long for dessert?".

The napkin Kurt throws at him is totally deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian safe word, Apples, is a reference and homage to the tv series Castle.
> 
> I wrote this in one go, from 1a.m. to 5:30a.m., instead of studying for a very important exam. This is what the desperate need for studying drives me to. 
> 
> Crossposted to [Livejournal](http://ilyatath.livejournal.com/9927.html) and [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/44349289085/but-we-do-chapter-2).


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt ends up moving in with Sebastian after his boyfriend breaks up with him. How bad is going to be?
> 
> Week Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d. English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. This work is loosely based on the movie **Someone Like You**.

# Chapter Three

Another week ends and Kurt is glad that there weren't any more "incidents" of the guy-blowing-your-roommate-on-the-couch category. To worry about Sebastian it's the last thing that he needs right now with all the other things that are going on in his life.  
Like the show finally having an opening night, in a real Broadway theater. And while it's not the first show he has done, it is surely the first one in which he has a shot at say more than a couple of lines. Well, if the actor playing the part has some kind of accident or throws a tantrum fit and leaves. But knowing him it's not that far-fetched.  
  
Not that he wishes him any ill. Everybody gets the cold at least once a year, right?  
His ex on the other hand. He is just incredibly annoying. What had he seen in him? Aside from the good looks, killer body, charming smile and manners. Really? Had he been shallow? Or had he saw something else that he couldn't find anymore?  
  
Especially right now, right here. This is _his_ coffee shop. He works here, he comes here. It's _his_ place (and OK, Sebastian's too), not The Jerk's. And yet, he has the gut to, not only show his face here but to sit at _his_ table, uninvited, and to smile at him. _Smile_. With his charming, I'm-so-sorry, I'm-a-lost-little-puppy-adopt-me, smile.  
  
Where is a martini to throw when you need one?  
  
"Kurt.." The Jerk starts but Kurt is already tired of this shit.  
  
"Why don't we cut the pleasantry and you either go away or get to the point, hn?" he says with a smile. The smile that he gives people that he does not like and he likes The Jerk least of all, even of Sebastian and his nasty habit of eating cheetos and leaving crumbs everywhere and oily fingermarks on every surface he puts his cheetos-stained hands.  
  
"OK.. I don't want to fight, nor I want to bother you. I just want us to talk.." going with his earnest look, the one that makes wrinkles in his forehead but makes him also look very cute. "I.. I miss talking to you. And I'm worried for you.." enters the smolder. Damn, he is charming when he looks and talks like that. So honest-looking. "I just.. I just want to know how are you. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
Kurt doesn't want to give in. He is angry and he doesn't want the anger to go away. The Jerk pulled a very dick move. He ended up living with Sebastian Smythe - of all people - because of _him_ , so he doesn't really want to forgive just yet.  
He doesn't think he is capable of that right now, even if he wanted to. He could surely say the words, put on a convincing smile but it would be simply an act, something to make The Jerk feel better.  
  
He sighs wearily but before he can says something, anything at all, he sees Sebastian and Quinn walking in their direction.  
  
"Rachel will be a little late, she is still at rehearsal" Quinn informs him while she sits next to The Jerk. For a moment, Kurt can see her as a grown and more mature version of Disney Princess Aurora with her light-pink Givenchy suit. If Princess Aurora ever decided to become a lawyer.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" she asks, eying first The Jerk then Kurt.  
  
"Actually, no" Kurt shakes his head "We were just clearing something".  
  
It seems that Kurt has to clearing something else too, because for some reason he finds that Sebastian has sat next to him and he has put his arm on Kurt's chair back touching slightly his back too. He has done it so casually that Kurt notices it only just now.  
  
"What's that, babe?", Sebastian asks still acting like it's normal to sit so close to Kurt. And calling him "babe".  
  
 _Babe?_ , Kurt wants to ask. And also, _Is there any coffee in your Courvoisier?_.  
But The Jerk has just made a face at Sebastian's gesture. He shouldn't. He doesn't like Sebastian, he doesn't like the idea of himself and Sebastian - not even for pretend. But it's so tempting.  
  
"Just that my private life is not his business anymore", he can't really bring himself to add a pet name, something like "honey" or "sweetheart". And it's for the best, he is sure that he can't pull it off as convincing and casual as Sebastian did.  
  
"Kurt..." The Jerk starts but than he seems a little lost for words. His gaze set on the two of them, sitting close. "I'm happy for you two, I suppose" he then adds. Good, old charming Jerk. "I better go".  
  
Kurt smiles and this time it's not just for show. He knows it's a little petty but right now it feels good - like a balm on his wounds - to see The Jerk taken aback. Like he can't believe Kurt got over him so fast, and with _Sebastian_.  
  
When he is gone, Sebastian remove his arm from Kurt shoulder. He sighs, takes another sip of coffee and hand out his hand to Quinn. She fishes a twenty out of her wallet and gives it to him.  
  
"You owe me a twenty, Kurt" Quinn says but she doesn't look like she's unhappy on how it turned out. "You can repay me with drinks tonight".  
  
"I can't stay out too late but OK. Can I at least know what the betting was about?"  
  
"She bet that you wouldn't play along to the "babe", not even in a billion year" Sebastian explains, looking smug. "Like you would had pass the opportunity to make him feel a tool".  
  
And now the moment is gone, Kurt feels petty. Thank you, Sebastian.  
  
"Not if it was by playing "babe" with you" she clarify, mimicking quotetion marks with her fingers. Now, Kurt feels even worse.  
  
"What can I say" Sebastian's devilish smile suits well the smugness in his voice "I'm charming and irresistible".  
  
And Kurt just laugh then. Charming? Irresistible? Sebastian? How this three things ended up in the same sentence?  
  
"See? I even make him laugh".  
  
Quinn shakes her head, smiling amused by them both. A moment later, Kurt's laugh dies as he catches sight of Rachel at the door. He sobers up quickly.  
  
"Listen.. if one of you two say something about this to Rachel, or Finn or Santana, I'm going to murder you".  
  
Sebastian does his things with the eyebrows and the smile and the pose - he raises his eyebrows, smiling like he knows something funny about you, crossing his arms and slouching back. Like he is saying with his body, "Oh, _really_?".  
  
Kurt eyes him hard. He is already planning how he'll kill him. The murder weapon will be his damned cheetos, let's see how he likes them once they are blocking is airways.  
  
Rachel arrives a little flushed. "I'm sorry I'm late.. but rehearsal just kept going, we have been doing the same number non-stop for days. The director doesn't seem to know what he wants. I told him-" but then she pauses, eying in Sebastian's direction. "What is _he_ going here?"  
  
"He is leaving" Kurt replies, while at the same time Quinn says "The usual" giving Rachel a look which seems to satisfy her and Sebastian says "Doing what my princess command" with his mocking tone.  
  
He takes a last sip at his coffee and then he gets up. Before leaving he bow to Kurt and has the nerve of adding "Farewell, Milady".  
  
Where is a martini when you need one to throw in Sebastian Smythe's face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about the Martini to throw is an homage to the character Eileen Rand from the tv serie Smash.
> 
> The line "I'm charming and irresistible" is something that my boyfriend says jokingly, but it is true. For me, at least. 
> 
> Saturday I'm going away until April, after that start the new semester and it's a killer one. So, I'm warning you that it could take a lot more for the next chapter but hopefully it'll come. Thank you to all of you who are reading this. It means the world to me.
> 
> Crossposted to [Livejournal](http://ilyatath.livejournal.com/10227.html) and [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/45402918612/but-we-do-chapter-3).


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by **Takeyoufromthecynicsinthistown**. To whom goes all my thanks.
> 
> English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. This work is loosely based on the movie **Someone Like You**.

# Chapter Four

  
  
The morning after, the sun is shining bright through Kurt's bedroom window, making his headache even worse. As much as he regrets that last drink, he can't really bring himself to regret his evening spent with Rachel and Quinn.  
In the last three weeks since his move, he has had less and less time to see and hang around with them. Before he and Rachel at least would have seen and talk to each other at home, even after a long day's work. Now, there are days in which they exchange a few texts and just a phone call - not even a hours-long one. So being with them last night had been a little like going home in their old apartment.  
  
The only sore point about yesterday, the same point he tried to drown with all those drinks, is the "babe" business with Sebastian. He is still conflicted about it, feeling both bad and good.  
He had been right in saying that his private life wasn't The Jerk's concern anymore, but letting him believe that there was something between him and Sebastian was just wrong on so many levels. Aside from the whole "with Sebastian"-thing that makes his skin crawl, he didn't really think it through. The Jerk could talk to the others and from one person to another it could end all the way up in Ohio to his father and Finn. Since he still hasn't told them that he's living with Sebastian that would be bad, really bad.  
He could just picture Finn booking the first flight out to New York to either beat up Sebastian, or shoot him. He still has that protective instinct, the big brother attitude that Kurt finds both endearing and annoying sometimes.  
  
So, today he's going to call his dad and tell him the truth. He had been vague about his move, only saying that the apartment is beautiful and that Ray, The Jerk's name, is fine. Which are both true, so he hasn't technically lied. It's just that he is simply not telling the whole truth.  
  
He gets out of bed, the headache won't be leaving him if he doesn't get the aspirin bottle in the bathroom. On the way, he catches a glimpse of Sebastian making breakfast. The smell of bacon, eggs and coffee is delicious and Kurt decides to indulge himself today. It'll be a tough call to make.  
When he comes in the kitchen he is tempted to go stand behind Sebastian to look over his shoulder at the juicy bacon and scrambled eggs. Like Sebastian always does when it's Kurt cooking, asking questions about the food and trapping him between the heat of the kitchen and the heat of his body.  
But Kurt prefers to put some distance between them, to reenforce some boundaries before someone even thinks about trespassing. He doesn't need another knight-in-shining-douchebag moment from Sebastian, he knows better ways to spend twenty dollars.  
  
"Her Highness is up, I see" Sebastian mocks him.  
  
"I can't say the same thing for your maturity" Kurt pauses, pretending to suddenly remember something "Oh, right... you don't have any". He gives Sebastian a 'I don't like you' smile.  
  
"All these compliments early in the morning will make me blush" Sebastian starts, playing this game too "Oh, no.. I'm not a blushing virgin with a vagina. Keep going".  
  
"You're a misogynous pig, Sebastian".  
  
"Yet you're eating my bacon" he replies, making it a sexual innuendo with his pleased smirk.  
  
"And not surprisingly, there is not much of it". Kurt looks Sebastian straight in the eyes. This morning they seems to be green with a little of gold.  
  
Sebastian holds Kurt's gaze and for a few seconds staying silent. But instead of being taken aback from Kurt's insinuation, he seems rather amused.  
  
"Ouch, babe.." Sebastian's voice becomes a little deeper and his lips curve in a smile that reaches his amused eyes.  
  
The pet-name breaks up the moment and Kurt rolls his eyes in annoyance.  
  
They spent the rest of the breakfast eating in silence. Sebastian looking things up on his phone while Kurt is lost in his thoughts. But soon enough Kurt's gaze goes back at Sebastian when he starts clearing the table.  
  
"You're done, right?" he asks.  
  
Kurt nods, "Yes" and looks at him while he goes from table to kitchen. Sebastian moves quickly but without rushing things, showing the confidence of someone following a routine. When he is done, he grabs his laptop-bag and his jacket. He says a quick "See ya, Princess" and then he's out the door.  


* * *

  
  
  
Kurt is nervous but as soon as he hears Burt's voice he feels a weight shifting from his shoulders. He misses his dad, his voice, his happy smile.  
They spent half an hour talking about Burt's check-up with the doctors (which went fine), Carole’s promotion and Finn working with Burt at the auto-shop and his program for troubled teens. Talking about Finn and the girl he's dating brings Burt to ask about Kurt and Ray and Kurt takes in a deep breath before telling the truth to his father.  
  
Burt is surprised and then enraged with Ray. For a moment Kurt is worried that he's thinking about putting Finn and his U.S. Marine training on a plane to come and kick Ray's ass. He also has to deal with the question "Why didn't you tell me?". It's not an easy one but he musters up the courage to tell the truth. He feels ashamed to have believed they were moving in together, to have been left when things seemed to be great between them.  
It's not the whole truth, Kurt knows that. He just can't admit it, not even to himself.  
  
The next step is explaining Sebastian. Kurt is a little more afraid of Finn's reaction than his dad's, Burt doesn't know Sebastian that much and with a little luck he will not even remember him.  
  
"So, who is this other guy you're living with?"  
  
"Sebastian, he was at Dalton." he tries to sweep the fact under the metaphorical rug by quickly adding "He's.. okay!" maybe with a little too much false enthusiasm. "He always does the dishes". _The dishes?_ It's really all the good that he has to say about Sebastian?  
  
"Wasn't he that kid that blinded Blaine?" Burt asks, confused.  
  
"Hm" _Say something, Kurt_. "Yeah.."  
  
"And you're living with him." he sounds still a little baffled about this turn of events, then he asks carefully "Are you two together, or something?".  
  
"No! Dad, no!". This is not going well. "We are just roommates" he responds firmly.  
  
"Okay, 'kay. Just askin'. I remember you hated the guy's gut, so maybe things have changed"  
  
"Not that much, dad". He has to take in another deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I needed a place to stay and he was looking for a roommate, that's it. We're not even friends". _Not a good selling point, Kurt_.  
  
"I don't want to upset you, Kurt. Just.. are you sure you want to live with this guy?"  
  
"Yes." _What?_ "I mean.. I don't want to go apartment-hunting. The place is nice and I don't run that much into Sebastian. We're both too busy with our jobs". Whatever Sebastian's is.  
  
"Okay, but if you need help.. of any kind, you know we're all here for you".  
  
"I know, dad". And just like that his father makes him smile and feel loved.  
  
He really does miss him.  


* * *

  
  
He passes the remaining time until lunch cleaning the apartment, so that he can ignore Finn's calls and texts. He'll read them later, after all he already knows what they'll all say.  
"Are you crazy?", "Is he blackmailing you?", "Is this a joke?", "Are you sleeping with him?".  
Maybe not exactly like that, but something along those lines. While he knows that Finn just want to protect him, he really doesn't think he needs protecting. Not from Sebastian anyway.  
  
He isn't a kid anymore. Neither of them are.  
While Sebastian sometimes seems to have the maturity of a ten year-old, the worst things he has done are the 'blow by guy on the couch' incident and the 'cheetos' stains on his quilt' that he is going to pay the dry-cleaning for.  
  
At least there aren't naked guys around this place that sit on his furniture. That he knows of.  
  
He should really clean the couch now.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to [LiveJournal](http://ilyatath.livejournal.com/10472.html) and [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/47662010094/but-we-do-chapter-4).


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt plans a dinner party with his friends in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by **Takeyoufromthecynicsinthistown**. To whom goes all my thanks.
> 
> English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. This work is loosely based on the movie **Someone Like You**.

# Chapter Five

A couple of weeks later, Kurt is still too busy with his work to notice that it's been over a month that he's been living with Sebastian Smythe, evil's spawn, and he's still alive and relatively sane to tell about it.  
It's Rachel that tells him that it's been that long. The other thing that Rachel makes him notice, with no subtlety whatsoever, because he is pretty sure Rachel is incapable of that, is that he still hasn't show the apartment to his friends. And while he's able to dodge the issue saying that he's too busy with work with the show's premiere just three more days away, he can't put the thought out of his mind. Walking home from his meeting with the girls, Kurt can't help but thinking about a small group of friends to invite for a dinner party.  
By the time he's taking the elevator he already has the menu, the setting, the music planned out. Then one single thought brings all this down like it's just a nice little house made of cards: Sebastian.

To have Sebastian there, it'll mean certain ruin of the event.  
Rachel is still holding a grudge against him for that photoshopped photo of Finn, and related threat. Plus Sebastian still likes to call her names. Quinn doesn't hate him but she doesn't exactly like him, or so Kurt thinks, seeing as they argue a lot about law whenever they find the way to sneak the subject into the conversation. He barely listens to them anyway, he just finds refuge with whoever is stuck at the table with him like Rachel or Ray (before the jerk-outing) or even Mike.  
Mike hasn't interacted much with Sebastian since High School and thinking about it, Kurt can recall just twice in the past two years that they have crossed ways. So Mike is not a big fan of his roommate, he was against Kurt moving in with him. He still keeps offering to take Kurt in, but if Rachel's apartment would had been crowded with three people, Mike's apartment would had been suffocating with four since he already lives with two other guys.  
Really, the only person from his and Sebastian's past that would have no problems with him being there is Santana. She'd love to have an insult match with him, plus they are like BFF's or something quite like that.

No, he needs Sebastian out of the apartment if he wants to do this.

He's working on how to lead up at the "I don't want you at my party" bit of the conversation when opening the door he almost runs into Sebastian that is on his way out. He's wearing a shirt with "when in doubt try another hole" written on it that fits him well. Too well.

Than he catches sight of the small suitcase he's carrying.

"Are you leaving?" escapes him involuntarily in an accusatory tone. Big mistake.

"Ow! Are you already missing me?" is of course, Sebastian's response. Was there ever any doubt about it?

"You caught me. I'm so gutted by the news that I'm going to open a bottle of champagne" Kurt makes sure this time that there is sarcasm dripping from his tone and soaking into Sebastian's smug face.

But Sebastian doesn't really care, or so it seems.

"As long you don't touch my PlayStation and X-Box I don't care." he says going all serious "I'm away for a couple of days, I'm back Thursday's evening. Try not to burn the place down and no make-overs!"

"Are you sure? I was thinking about something in the style of Arabian Nights with veils and golden chandeliers". It almost gets him.

"Ah-ah" he says humorless "That's not funny, Hummel".

"Guess what? Neither are you, _Smythe_ ".

"If you try to pull something like that.." he looks directly in Kurt's eyes. He draws closer until Kurt's back is pressed against the door's frame and their bodies are almost touching. Kurt stares at him right back, he's unaffected by Sebastian's antics so far and he shows it looking skeptic and a little bored. What he thinks to accomplish? Scare him? _Seduce_ him?  
Kurt is about to laugh but then Sebastian moves so he can speak right in his ear. It's unfair how hot the ghost of his breath is and how delicious is the way that it's caressing Kurt's skin.

"I'm going to.." and he pauses, because he is evil "..take all of your clothes.." pure evil "..and toss 'em out in the street".

Kurt shoves him away and Sebastian backs against the opposite side of the door's frame. They look at each other and then Kurt enters the apartment grabbing the door.

"Try not to kill anyone with your foul breath" Kurt shakes his hand as to stir the air. He keeps a straight face saying it but once the door is closed he's the one smirking amused at Sebastian's offended look.

He knows it's childish, but since he was told not too, if there is one thing he has to do now that Sebastian is away, it's touching the PlayStation and the X-Box.

* * *

  
Wednesday evening, the party is a success.  
Good food, good music, good company and lots of alcohol (thanks to Santana). At some point there is even some mild nudity (also thanks to Santana) and some heavy PDA (that's mostly Mike and his girlfriend. He has to make sure they don't disappear in his bedroom, every friendship has its limit).

Not even Ray and Dan Roberts, The Director's, presence can ruin the evening. Surely it helps that Kurt's downing a couple more drinks than what is usual for him. When Dan is too busy talking to someone else about how awesome he is to notice what's his boyfriend is doing, Ray approaches Kurt out on the balcony.

"Hey" he greets him, shyly.

"Hey" Kurt replies.

"Cool party. Those zucchini's rolls were delicious."

Kurt feels his cheeks going hot again even against the chilly wind.

"Thank you".

They stay in silence but not for long as not much after Ray speaks again.

"So.. Sebastian isn't at home", it's a mix between an affirmation and a question.

"No. He's away for work".

"I'm sure he's sorry to miss the party".

Kurt sighs.

"You have no idea". He'd probably love to be here now, making fun of them. Kurt is slightly curious of seeing what would happen at having Sebastian and Dan in the same room, interacting. The thought makes him shiver.

Ray misinterprets it.

"It's chilly out here" he says and starts taking off his jacket. Kurt knows what he's going to do. He'll give his jacket to him and Kurt will be surrounded by his warmth and his scent. And then he'll take Kurt's hand in his and warm them too, joking about how they're always cold.

Kurt finds himself both desiring and dreading it to happen. To feel Ray close again.

But it's someone else's warmth that settle behind him, the light pressure of a chest against his back. It's someone else's hand that sneak under his shirt to rest on his belly, someone else's scent that assaults him.

"Miss me?" Sebastian asks putting in front of him the Ozmopolitan he holds in his other hand.

_Sneaky bastard_.

"You have no idea" he replies. But in his mind he's talking to the Ozmopolitan, really.

Kurt takes the glass from Sebastian's hand, inevitably touching his fingers. He guide it to his lips and closes his eyes as he drinks the strong and cold green liquid.

"I'll leave you two alone. Me and Dan have to go anyway" is Ray's uncomfortable salute. "See you tomorrow, Kurt".

"Hn-hm" Kurt answers.

He hears him going back in. Then it's just the wind and his and Sebastian's breaths.

"Give them another couple of minute, then I think the coast'll be clear" Sebastian's voice is again close enough to caress Kurt's skin. This time is his neck that it's been tormented.

"This is really good". Kurt raises the glass so he doesn't get misunderstood.

"Hobbit-girl made it". Sebastian rest his chin on Kurt's head. He had been grown tall but so did Sebastian and so he's still four inches taller than Kurt.

"Who?" Kurt doesn't bother to sigh at the name.

"Psycho-Berry".

"Her name is Rachel".

"I find Psycho-Berry more fitting".

"You're just lucky that 'the more fitting name' for you it's a mouthful to..." He doesn't end the phrase.

But he realizes too late his mistake. Sebastian starts laughing and Kurt finds himself laughing with him. He blames it on the alcohol.

* * *

  
When the coast is clear, they go back in.  
Kurt can tell that Mike had been keeping an eye on them, worried, but more relaxed now that he can see Kurt's eyes smiling. The two friends exchange a few glances, like they're silently communicating with one another.

Quinn collects twenty dollars from Rachel while she gives them a disapproving look. Kurt's not sure if it's because of the money she just loss or for how they acted all cozy with each other before.

Santana eyes them and smirks. Kurt doesn't like it.

"You two still live together?" she asks, as in need of a confirmation.

Kurt is perplexed. He didn't thought she had that much to drink.

"Yes. Why?"

He doesn't even start saying the 'w' of 'Why?' that Santana extends her hand.

"One month. Gotcha ya, suckers!"

Quinn sighs and puts fifty dollars in it. Soon after Rachel, Mike and even Mike's girlfriend Liz, do the same.

He has terrible friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The t-shirt Sebastian was wearing is this [one](http://a.tgcdn.net/images/products/zoom/try_another_hole.jpg).
> 
> Ray and Dan's names come from the movie _Someone Like You_. The character to which they corrispond in the movie are named Ray Brown and Diane Roberts.
> 
>  
> 
> Cross-posted to [LiveJournal](http://ilyatath.livejournal.com/10472.html) and [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/48315443035/but-we-do-chapter-5).


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by **Takeyoufromthecynicsinthistown**. She made my realise what was missing in this chapter, so _Grazie Mille_!
> 
> English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. This work is loosely based on the movie **Someone Like You**.

# Chapter Six

"Are you and Sebastian doing something this weekend?", Ray asks Kurt during one of the breaks.  
  
A couple of days ago, Kurt decided to stop giving Ray the cold shoulder. It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt anymore or that he has forgiven him, it's just hard to be mad at him all the time. There are still moments where he feels angry with him, with him and Dan being together and happy. But there are other moments too when he misses not just Ray the lover, but Ray the friend.  
  
So now Kurt speaks to Ray, but it doesn't mean that he'll clear the little misunderstanding about himself and Sebastian any time soon.  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"No, nothing. Since, it's.. you know... Halloween. I thought you were doing something", but Kurt can tell that 'Halloween' isn't exactly what Ray wanted to say.  
  
Kurt had forgotten that Halloween was coming up, time had pass by quickly this last month. Then it hits him.  
What Ray is really asking it's if he and Sebastian have any plans to celebrate their second month together. Two months it isn't exactly a milestone in a relationship but, thinking about it, with Sebastian it probably is. If he was with Sebastian, which he is not.  
  
"But I was thinking to make something special for dinner tonight" and now that he thinks about it, it's a great idea. There is a bottle of red wine that Sebastian had brought home the other day and enough apples to bake a pie.  
It would be a way to say “thank you for bring me that Ozmopolitan and in doing so perpetrating the lie that we're together” to Sebastian without actually have to say the words. They hadn't talk about it after. Kurt wasn't going to bring it up, hearing Sebastian's opinions about Ray and his love life was the last thing he needed that night. Sebastian didn't seem interested in offering his opinions (more like insults, really, it's him we are talking about), which it was a little weird but easily explainable with the long trip to get home and Rachel's presence (he just loves vexing her).  
  
Ray doesn't get much more than that from Kurt, he is too busy thinking about dinner.

* * *

  
  
Dinner goes smoothly if one doesn't count Sebastian's "Martha Stewart" comments. Like he's the one to talk, what about all the Gordon Ramsay stuff on his TiVo? Of course when Kurt asks him about it he says that he watches it just for the insults, which in his case is probably true.  
  
"It's so you, watching a guy tear people down" Kurt comments.  
  
"You says it like they don't deserve it.. that guy fucked up all the meat".  
  
"I just don't think that yelling at him and calling him names is the right way to resolve the problem".  
  
"What was to suppose to do? Hold the guy's hand?" Sebastian snorts "Cuddle with him and says 'it's OK you messed up all of that food, it's not like we pay for it' or something?"  
  
"I didn't say that, but I don't think humiliation is a better solution".  
  
"It's just a show, the guy knew what he was getting into".  
  
"It still doesn't make it right".  
  
"Of course, that's how you see it". Kurt doesn't like the way Sebastian says it, like he's accusing him of something, and he doesn't care how much wine they both had at this point.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?", he asks right away.  
  
"That you're always soft with people that don't deserve it", Sebastian spats out, he almost seems mad at Kurt.  
  
And Kurt he's mad too at Sebastian now, but he doesn't know why.  
  
"Yes, you're absolutely right. I'm soft with you, right?" he replies, smiling but not meaning it. He gets up and takes the dessert away with him in his room, all of it.  
  
Kurt then does something he'll probably regret in the morning, but he's not thinking straight now. He texts Ray and tells him the truth.  
  
"@Ray: I'm not with Sebastian. He's a major asshole, I can't stand him".  
  
Ray calls him and for a moment Kurt hesitates, but before he can asks himself what he's doing he answers.  
Hearing Ray's voice and knowing he still cares gives Kurt a warm feeling. They start talking and he forgets that they are not together anymore, that Ray is with Dan now, that he's been left for someone else. He let himself forget all those little details.  
Ray is like the red wine he drank at dinner, soothing. It makes his head feels dizzy and his feelings numb.  
  
But in the end it's just temporary. Like the wine, it wears off. There is no warmth, no Ray.  
  
Only apple pie.

* * *

  
  
The next morning Kurt avoids Sebastian, and it seems he's doing the same because they don't run into each other until the weekend.  
  
Sebastian is at the dinner table putting his Halloween' make-up on. He has already made his skin look pale and greyish, complete with veiled blue veins along his neck. The white eye-contacts give the perfect zombie stare look and he is trying to do the eyes make-up but without much success.  
  
Kurt is ready to go out but seeing Sebastian's failing attempts stops him from going. He'll be early anyway.  
So, he finds himself seated next to his roommate and going through his Halloween' make-up.  
  
"Stop that, Sebastian, or you'll ruin all you've manage so far" Kurt says to him, annoyed.  
  
"I know what I'm doing", Sebastian protests but he stops anyway.  
  
"You clearly don't. I can fix-it" Kurt tilts Sebastian's chin up "Look up".  
  
"I don't need your help. It's zombie make-up, not Barbie's" he replies but still, he looks up and lets Kurt work on his eyes. The brush is soft on his skin and Kurt strokes are confident.  
  
"Zombie Barbie, got it". Kurt stays focus on the task at hand but Sebastian's eyes are right there, even if covered by creepy white contacts. He gives a quick glances down to Kurt, that readily says him "Up!".  
  
"If you make me a Barbie's face, I'm taking Ken's car to run you over".  
  
"Stop being such a baby and don't move".  
  
"I'm not moving and I'm not being a baby".  
  
"You're talking. Now close your eyes".  
  
Sebastian glances at him again but then closes his eyes.  
  
"You're always so bossy, Mr Tight-Pants. By the way.. what are you suppose to be? Hooker number two?"  
  
"It's a contemporary take and male version of Red Riding Hood".  
  
"It suits you" he comments. Before Kurt can be surprised by it, Sebastian adds "One of the story's interpretations sees the red cloak as a symbol for menstrual period and you're perpetually on yours". Insulting Kurt by calling him a girl, no surprise there.  
  
"Guess, what? Your costume also suits you. No intelligence and you're only capable to use your mouth for eating and making irritating noises". Why he always ends up pissing off Kurt?  
  
"Oh, no.. I can use my mouth to do a lot of other things". He says smirking, clearly hinting at his 'sexual prowess'.  
  
"Being a dick" Kurt responds without thinking. He's annoyed by Sebastian but he keeps giving the last few touches to his make-up. When he's finished with the eyes, he goes through the make-up again to choose the right lipstick. He doesn't tell Sebastian that he can reopens his eyes.  
  
"Wrong, but close. The verb you're looking for is not 'to be' but-". Kurt interrupts him before he can end the sentence.  
  
"Unless you want to be a zombie-clown you better shut up. Your IQ will grow exponentially".  
  
Sebastian stop speaking then, but he opens his eyes. He looks at him while Kurt applies the lipstick and his attention is solely on Sebastian's thin lips. Yep, he's looking at them but for professional reasons only. He's just impressed that they're not chapped even if he doesn't seems to use any lip balm.  
  
"Now, do this with your lips" Kurt instructs him, Sebastian complies. "And we're done".  
  
Sebastian takes a little mirror to check Kurt's work.  
  
"Not bad" he concedes.  
  
"Don't try so hard to say 'thank you', I wouldn't want to see you spontaneously combust". Kurt smiles again, that 'I don't like you' smile.  
  
"How sweet" Sebastian smiles too, a 'like a dead kitten' smile. Which, thinking about it, Kurt supposes Sebastian could find a dead kitten sweet since he's the devil. "Try not to miss me to much while you're at your little spinsters party".  
  
Kurt answers back to him by shutting the apartment door loudly behind him while he leaves. He has got enough of Sebastian for the day.

* * *

  
  
Yet, Kurt sees Sebastian again hours later. Sebastian is still in his zombie costume. Black slacks, gray shirt, red tie.  
He's with some other guy that is wearing a spartan costume, meaning nothing save for the cape and the little piece of fabric that keeps him from being completely naked. They're dancing (it looks more like humping) and kissing (which is ruining Sebastian's make-up).  
  
 _Really_ , after all that work?  
  
Eddie, one of his co-worker from the musical, approaches him with drinks. He's wearing a werewolf costume, more of a _Teen Wolf_ type than _The Munsters_.  
He's obviously trying to flirt with Kurt and after catching sight of Ray and Dan dancing, Kurt is more than happy to flirt right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. It's been really frustrating because I've been stuck a dozen times.
> 
> Cross-posted to [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/50127897679/but-we-do-chapter-6) and [LiveJournal](http://ilyatath.livejournal.com/11200.html).
> 
> I have some trivia about this chapter:  
>  _Eddie_ is the name of the male protagonist in the movie _Someone Like You_ , played by Hugh Jackman.  
> I imagine Kurt's Red Riding Hood costume as a male rendition of Ruby from _Once Upon a Time_. But I didn't describe it to let everybody be free to imagine their own version.  
>  Sebastian is actually a very specific zombie, not just a random one. One imaginary golden star to who guess it right.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS** : brief and non-graphic Kurt/OMC. ~~Also, I'm posting this chapter **unbeta'd** to make up for the long wait. I'll edit with the beta'd version later.~~ Edited with beta'd version!
> 
> Beta'd by **Takeyoufromthecynicsinthistown**. To whom goes all my thanks.
> 
> English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. This work is loosely based on the movie **Someone Like You**.

# Chapter 7

The day after Halloween, Kurt inevitably wakes up a little before lunch time after spending the night talking and dancing with Eddie.   
It had been a pleasant night and Eddie had been a pleasant surprise, he turned out to be as funny and charming as he is hot. But unfortunately he is a 'Sebastian', meaning he's willing to sleep with anything human that moves (and that it's over 18 years old, otherwise it sounds creepy).  
  
Speaking of Sebastian, Kurt almost tripped on the Spartan-guy's shield on his way to the bathroom which means they need a new house rule.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Kurt brings the new rule up while he's preparing dinner Sebastian quickly agrees to it, not wanting to give Kurt a chance to make his hangover even worse.  
  
"You're in a good mood" Sebastian comments. He, on the other hand, doesn't seems to be in a good mood, more like that Grumpy Cat that was all over the internet a few years back.  
  
"Is it so strange?" Kurt gives a quick glance over his shoulder to Sebastian and he sees him approaching. He still has this habit of coming to stand close to Kurt while he's cooking.  
  
"It depends" Sebastian replies, his chest almost touching Kurt's back. "Are you high?" he gets real close, his face touching Kurt's lightly.  
  
"No" Kurt is taken by surprise and he jumps a little. He ends up right against Sebastian. "Are you?" he asks glancing at him. He doesn't linger because he can't really take his eyes off the pumpkin risotto if he wants it to be edible.  
  
"Sadly no, just hangover". Sebastian doesn't move. He stays right behind Kurt and, as always, he look over Kurt's shoulder at the risotto. "So.. Who do I have to thank for making you stop moping?"  
  
"I wasn't moping" Kurt protests and prevents Sebastian's reply by taking a bit of risotto with a spoon. "Taste it" he orders him.  
  
While Kurt had meant for him to take the spoon and hopefully back down, Sebastian leaves the spoon in Kurt's hand and simply gets a lot more closer in order to follow his demand.  
His face is all serious while he tastes the risotto. He frowns, he grimaces. He takes a lot of time for a tiny bite and it makes Kurt a little nervous.  
He is sure he has the salt right and that the pumpkin softened before adding the rice. Isn't he?  
  
"It's really good" then Sebastian finally declares.  
  
He's such a dick.  
  
"You're such a-" but Kurt stops before saying something that will end up in some vulgar comment from Sebastian's part, that in the meantime looks at him amused by his reaction.  
  
"Such a what?" he asks and finally he puts some distance between them. He stays near but he stops touching Kurt. Instead, he looks at him trying to read his expression.  
  
Kurt doesn't speak a word and Sebastian takes it as an invitation to start guessing.  
  
"Such a good roommate? Such a great guy? I know, wait.. such an orgasmic cook".  
  
"Cook? I've only seen you making breakfasts and sandwiches so far".  
  
"Pancakes earn me double points, I can even shape them like-".  
  
But Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ starts playing and it catches both their attention.  
  
"It's my phone" Kurt explains but before he can add anything else, Sebastian has already taken the phone.  
  
"Who's Big Bad Wolf?" he asks, his eyes lingering a moment longer on the photo displayed on the phone: Eddie in his werewolf costume. "Is he the guy I have to say thanks to?", the grins he gives Kurt is everything but reassuring.  
  
"Sebastian give me the phone".  
  
"Watch the risotto, I take it" he says smiling. "Hello, this is Kurt 'Tight-pants' Hummel's phone. He's momentarily busy adjusting the broom up his fat ass, may I take a message?".  
  
"Sebastian!" Kurt shouts and tries to catch him but he slips away easily.  
  
"Hm-hm" Sebastian nods to something Eddie says to him. He gets some distance and the kitchen's counter between them. "Hm-hm".  
  
"Give me my phone" Kurt throws a pot holder at him.  
  
"No, it's just his hysterics. He does it all the time, nothing to worry about" Sebastian says nonchalantly but gives a warning look to Kurt which in turn huffs irritated. "Okay, bye".  
  
"What did he say?" Kurt asks immediately.  
  
"That you sound like a dying chicken and he wants to take you out tomorrow after the show".  
  
Kurt eyes him hard.  
  
"No, seriously, what did he say?"  
  
"He said just that" but then after another hard and angry look from Kurt, he adds "Okay, only the part about asking you out".  
  
"Okay" Kurt concedes, deciding to believe him, and he goes back to give his full attention to the risotto. He'll call Eddie later to check.  
  
"So.. are you going out with Wolverine's doppelganger?" Sebastian asks.  
  
"Apparently, yes. Why?" Kurt replies warily.  
  
"Knew there was a catch with this guy. He has clearly bad taste".  
  
Two seconds later, Sebastian gets the oven's mitt thrown in his face.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day is another working day, busy as usual. But this time after the show instead of going directly home or drinking with friends, Kurt goes out with Eddie.  
He tries not to look for Ray's reaction at seeing them leaving together and likes to think it's just by accident that he notices it. He looks a little sad even if he smiles at them and wishes them a good evening.  
  
They go to a nice place, somewhere where there is music but you don't have to shout to make conversation. They order drinks and Eddie coaxes Kurt into ordering a slice of cheesecake that they can share.  
But before Kurt can even taste it, he suddenly finds his table invaded by Sebastian. He doesn't even knows how it happens, a moment it's just him and Eddie ready to feed each other cheesecake and the next Sebastian and some other guy are there too talking with Eddie about sports.  
  
Sports.  
  
And they don't talk about anything else while Kurt stays in silence picking at the cheesecake without eating it for the rest of the evening.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt stays in silence all the way home but once him and Sebastian are there, he voices his anger.  
  
"You are a major asshole, Sebastian. What were you thinking showing up at my date?"  
  
"I was just saying 'hi', it's not my fault if he thinks that that excuse of a team can-"  
  
"I don't want to hear about sports! I've had enough! I had to hear about it all evening! During _my date_!" Kurt shouts, exasperated. He points his index finger toward Sebastian, getting closer and closer to him until he's tapping it against his chest "A date that you crashed! On purpose! Don't even try to deny it, Sebastian Smythe.. I'll beat up you and your slimy meerkat face if you even think about denying it!"  
  
"Oh, _really_?" Sebastian asks but this time it's not amused. "Well, you don't need to threaten me, I admit it" and he sounds like he's proud of it too.  
  
"Why? To get in his pants? Was it.. some twisted way to revisit your high school years?"  
  
"News flash Kurt, I already got in his pants. As your Blaine 2.0 and that self-absorbed moron that he dumped you for probably have already too".  
  
Kurt is a little taken aback by the mention of Ray and Dan but Sebastian misinterprets it.  
  
"He's a man-whore, Kurt, not your Prince Charming".  
  
"I never said he was my Prince Charming!".  
  
"You don't need to say it, it's _you_ and I know your romantic bullshit about happily ever after".  
  
"No, it's just you and your arrogant crap! No, I'm talking now!" Kurt stops him before he can reply. "He's just like you, he sleeps with everyone. OK, he sleeps with girls too but you get my point". He takes a breath but keeps eye-contact with Sebastian to let him know he's not finished.  
  
"It was just a date, Sebastian, and OK, maybe some sex too.. but that's it", he stresses. "I can't expect anything else from a guy like that and I know it, I'm not stupid. So.. I don't know what you were thinking, you probably weren't at all, but I didn't need your douchebag-in-shining-armor routine and I don't need your meddling. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal" is Sebastian dry response. He turns away and goes to his room.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt can't sleep. He's still worked up and tired to turn in his bed, decides to see to take a trip to the kitchen looking for food. To his surprise, he sees the TV on and thanks to its light he recognize Sebastian's figure on the couch. Luckily he's not watching porn and he doesn't seems having company.  
  
Kurt makes some warm milk and then he goes against the decision he took just a moment before and goes sitting on the couch next to Sebastian.  
  
"Hey" he speaks softly, almost whispering, even if just them.  
  
"Hey" Sebastian responds, eying him briefly. He's eating cereals directly from the box, another habit Kurt took notes on.  
  
"What are you watching?" Kurt asks after an awkward silence.  
  
"An old TV series" Sebastian replies in a flat tone.  
  
"Is it about sports?" Kurt asks again, trying to get a reaction out of him.  
  
"No" this time Sebastian glances toward Kurt, his tone isn't flat anymore "It's about space cowboys".  
  
"Nonsense, there are no cowboys in space".  
  
"How do you know? Being up there lately?"  
  
"No. I don't have an ego that can propel me all that way up".  
  
"Surely that fat ass of yours doesn't help either".  
  
"At least I don't have my bullshit weighting me down, and yours is a lot to keep you on the ground".  
  
"I'm sorry". Sebastian's face is, like his voice, serious. He looks at Kurt while he says it, he looks him in the eyes.  
  
Kurt is a little surprise. Partly because he wasn't expecting it now, and partly because he wasn't expecting it at all.  
  
"Apologize accepted".  
  
Sebastian nods and goes back to watch the TV.  
  
"So.." Kurt asks once again after a few moments of silence "Are they at least _hot_ space cowboys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me this long to update but RL is being a b*tch. It's been a weird period this last couple of months and I was really blocked at some point with this chapter.  
> I wroted the beginning right after I posted the previous chapter but then I wasn't sure I wanted to skip over Halloween night. I tried to write it but it was weird, I didn't feel it so I got back to the first draft, changed it a bit and from there it went much easier.
> 
> Next chapter could take longer, much longer. I'm really sorry but I have very important exams in a few days and I haven't study nothing for them yet. It'll be a reall difficult second half of June and a whole July of hell this year.  
> If I can I'll try to write. I'm definitely a procrasti-writer, so who knows. I'll be writing kurtbastian instead of studying the autonomic nervous system.
> 
> I want to thank you all of you for sticking with this fic, for reading and for your feedback. It is very important to me, it keeps me writing. I hope your not disappointed with this chapter and that you like it.
> 
> About the TV series they're watching... I hope you get the references.


End file.
